Atlanta crime family
The''' Atlanta crime family', also known as the '''Georgia Mob', the Atlanta Mob, the Split Family, the Twin Families, or the Grossio family is an Italian-American Mafia (La Cosa Nostra) organized crime family based in Atlanta, Georgia. It was formed 1930 by Raymond "The Scholar" Agriguta. It is well known for splitting its family in two "wings", to control more ground at once. History Eighteen suspects were detained in Sicily and one suspect was detained in New York. Charges included association with organized crime, extortion, and fraudulent transfer of valuable goods. Around $3.36 million worth of real estate and other assets were confiscated by Italian authorities. Investigations also revealed how pervasive the influence of the mafia is in the Sicilian town of Passo Rigano. According to Italian police, the mafia not only engages in extortion there, but also has a large role in the town's legal economy -- with its involvement in business such as wholesale food supplies, online betting and gambling. Others arrested include Salvatore Gambino, t Current Leadership 'Administration:' 'North/South Atlanta Wing:' *Boss: Harold "Dirty Harry" Ucciostro *UnBlanco" Tatto *Consigliere: Vito "The Gut" Gennaro 'Capos:' 'North/South Atlanta Wing:' * *Lawrence "Larry Big Mouth" Mattei *Franco “Frank" Scaparri *Michael DeFerrazo *Vincent “Short Vinnie” Messaro *Salvatore “Sally Boy” Rostello *Antonio “Tony” Coranno Historical Leadership 'Boss:' *Raymond "The Scholar" Agriguta (1930 - 1947) (Life Imprisonment, sentenced in 1938, died in prison in 1947) * Acting Boss: Leo Nicicco (1938 - 1947) *Leo Nicicco (1947 - 1953) *David "Dave" Lucipela (1953 - 1957) (stepped down) *Anthony "The Sergeant" Grossio (1957 - 1979) *Gianni "John" Acciante (1979 - 1986) After formation of two wings: 'North/South Atlanta Wing:' *Gianni "John" Acciante (1986 - 1988) (retired) *Angelo "Lou" Merrone (1988 - 1989) (Life Imprisonment) *Patrick "Patsy" Sirrico (1989 - 1995) (Life Imprisonment) *Richard "Rich" DiMonte (1995) (stepped down, resumed position as capo) *Anthony "Babe" Pellacosta (1995 - 2011) (hospitalized 2010 - 2011) ** Acting Boss: Harold "Dirty Harry" Ucciostro (2010 - 2011) *Harold "Dirty Harry" Ucciostro (2011 - present) 'East/West Atlanta Wing:' *Alfred "Al" Bianna (1986 - 1994) *John Charles Scenato (1994 - 2005) (died of natural causes) *George Torremico (2005 - 2014) (split from Grossio family) *Acting Boss: Laurent "The Crook" Jimenez (2014 - present) (split from Grossio family) 'Underboss:' *Nio Ampruciante (1930 - 1940) *Paul Amore (1940 - 1946) (Life Imprisonment) *Ricardo "Richie" Puasquano (1946 - 1961) (Life Imprisonment) *Victor "Vic" Parnaglia (1961 - 1978) (imprisoned 1968, died in 1978) * Acting Underboss: John "Johnn Boy" Stazzo (1968 - 1978) *Angelo Furri (1978 - 1980) *John "Jackie" Giacobbe (1980 - 1986) (stepped down after formation of two wings) After formation of two wings: 'North/South Atlanta Wing:' *Marco "Mikey" Formiace (1986 - 1992) *Francis "The Carriage Boy" Franda (1992 - 2009) *Martin "Marty Blanco" Tatto (2009 - present) 'East/West Atlanta Wing:' *Salvatore "Sal the Hack" Nucci (1986 - 1993) *Salvatore "Fat Sally" Grossio (1993 - 1995) (Anthony Grossio's nephew, stepped down) *Girolamo "Jimmy" DeBaldassare (1995 - 2014) (split from Grossio family) 'Consigliere:' *Phillip Larone (1930 -1932) *Joseph "Joey" Barbochio (1932 - 1965) (retired) *Ralph DiCrasso (1965 - 1972) *Raymond Italo (1972 - 1973) *Cristofano "Fanny" DiVola (1973 - 1976) (Life Imprisonement) *David "Donnie" Donato (1976 - 1986) (stepped down after formation of two wings) After formation of two wings: 'North/South Atlanta Wing:' *Antonio "Tony" Pavano (1986 - 1997) *Vito "The Gut" Gennaro (1997 - present) (imprisoned 2000) * Acting Consigliere: Adalberto "Bert" Gramiendo (2000) 'East/West Atlanta Wing:' *Mario Avalina (1986 - 1990) *Charles "Chuckie Newark" Prato (1990 - 1991) (Life Imprisonment) *Joseph "Joey Grapes" Battero (1991 - 2001) *Guiseppe "Joe Crackers" Sarocco (2001 - present) (Life Imprisonment, sentenced in 2006, still in action) ** Acting Consigliere: Adalberto "Bert" Gramiendo (2006 - 2009) (Transfered to East/West wing in 2006, murdered in 2009) ** Acting Consigliere: Mariano "Mario" Corona (2009 - 2014) (split from Grossio family)